La Entrevista
by Xenophilica
Summary: ¡ MCFASSY ... FASSAVOY ! ...La reportera del programa Espectáculos, les hace una entrevista a los hombres que dan vida a Charles Xavier y Erik Lehnsherr en la nueva saga de X-men, con declaraciones bastante fuertes.


Xeno, por aca!

No se, esta mañana que desperte me aparecio esta idea en la cabeza y me persiguio por toda la tarde hasta que pude llegar a mi casa a plasmarla en Word. Espero les guste y recuerden que estas entrevistas solo tienen dos puntos verdaderos.

*****James(Al menos lo que vi publicado) comento que él estaria dispuesto a besar a Michael, si Michael estaba dispuesto.

*****Michael canto "sometime when we touch" en una entrevista cuando le preguntaron que opinaba sobre el Bromance entre él y James.

Lo demas es pura ficcion que viene de mi cabeza.

Enjoy!

* * *

Alboroto por todos lados, personas corriendo de un lado a otro, camarógrafos, maquillistas, ayudantes generales, directores y guionistas se juntan en aquel foro, aunque la mayoría solo para presenciar semejante evento. La entrevista del programa de Espectáculos, un programa muy famoso acá donde se le conoce (Ningún lado en realidad) había anunciado una entrevista exclusiva con dos personalidades muy famosas.

La maquillista arregla un poco el cabello de la conductora de la entrevista, mientras que su ayudante acomoda los micrófonos de los ansiados invitados, pronto también acomoda el de la entrevistadora para que esta solo se preocupe por hablar y que no se le trabe ninguna palabra durante la entrevista, cosa que en realidad nunca pasa.

Se hacen pruebas de sonido con los tres micrófonos que se usaran, hacen pruebas de luz, cambian la escenografía una y otra vez para saber cuál sería más adecuada para la ocasión, al final optan por los posters oficiales de "X-Men: Firts Class" como decoración.

—Preparados, entrando al aire…—. El director de cámaras comienza el conteo, haciendo que la entrevistadora, los invitados y los ayudantes comiencen a prepararse, algunos saliendo de escena, otros simplemente tratar de verse relajados. —…3…2…1…—.

—Buenos días, tardes o noches—. Comienza la presentadora. —Según el horario en el que estén viendo, o mejor dicho, leyendo esto, he he—. La entrevistadora ríe aliviando un poco el ambiente. — Hoy seré su conductora, Xeno. Y déjenme decirles que estoy muy feliz de tener a nuestros invitados estrella de esta noche—. La entrevistadora señala al frente haciendo que las cámaras hagan un cambio de escena. — ¡James Mcavoy y Michael Fassbender!... mejor conocidos por sus famosos roles de Charles Xavier y Erik Lehnsherr en la nueva saga de X-Men—. Dice con verdadero ánimo.

—Hola—. Contesta James.

— ¿Qué hay?—. Dice Michael, ambos con una sonrisa.

—Bienvenidos chicos, déjenme decirles que es un verdadero placer conocerlos al fin, en persona—. La entrevistadora sonríe a lo que los otros dos corresponden.

—También estamos encantados de presentarnos aquí—. Dice James con una gran sonrisa mientras se acomoda mejor en su asiento.

—Si, en verdad fue una sorpresa el que nos invitaran—. Agrega Michael mientras mira a James con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo creen?... desde hace días que intentamos programar esta entrevista, pero seguramente ustedes debieron estar muy ocupados con las alfombras rojas de X-Men—. Los tres en escena ríen. — Bueno, comencemos con la entrevista. Chicos sus roles como el Profesor X y Magneto, les han dado bastante fama. ¿Cómo es que se sienten?, ¿Están a gustos con sus personajes?—.

—Mira, la verdad yo siempre admire al personaje de James, eso de leer las mentes debe ser algo bastante "Groovy" como diría Charles he he—. Michael suelta una risa casual antes de continuar. —Pero cuando me dijeron que interpretaría al "amienemigo" de Charles me dije que no sería tan malo, y la verdad es que me agrada interpretar a Magneto—.

— ¿Y tú James? ¿Qué opinas de tu personaje?—. James se remueve en su asiento mientras sonríe.

—En verdad me alegra escuchar esas palabras de Michael, a mí me agrada interpretar el papel del Profesor X, pero tampoco puedo decir que el papel de Magneto que interpreta mi compañero no es importante como él lo hace ver…—.

—Yo no dije que Magneto no fuera importante—. Lo interrumpe Michael con gesto serio, James lo mira pero después sonríe a lo que Michael también.

— ¡No!... lo que digo es que X-Men en verdad no sería X-Men sin el enemigo principal que vienen siendo Magneto, independientemente del papel del Profesor X—. Termina James con una sonrisa.

—Entonces ambos están bien con el papel que se les dio en la nueva saga—. La entrevistadora cambia una de las tarjetas que tiene en la mano. —Bueno, la cosa se pone seria, en especial porque recibimos miles de llamadas para hacer estas próximas preguntas. ¿Qué opinan sobre las fangirls que emparejan a los personajes que interpretan, hasta tal punto que hacen que los hijos de estos, sean engendrados por ustedes mismos a causa de una "segunda mutación"?—. La entrevistadora ríe con nerviosismo, mientras que los invitados no pueden dejar de reír ante la pregunta.

—Wow… eso no me lo esperaba, ¿En verdad emparejan a nuestros personajes?—. Pregunta Michael mientras mira a James.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, viejo. Del odio al amor, solo hay un paso—. Y ambos sueltan una risa. —No, en verdad ya había escuchado sobre eso, en especial cuando en las redes sociales, los o las fans llenan el sitio de imágenes alusivas a lo que les gusta—. James mira a Michael. —No te imaginas lo que he encontrado en sitios como Tumbr—. Y Michael ríe.

—Bueno, también he escuchado que emparejan a otros personajes de películas como The Avengers—. Michael mira a la entrevistadora.

— ¿No les molesta entonces?—. Pregunta de nuevo. A lo que ambos invitados niegan con una sonrisa.

—La verdad es que parece muy interesante—. Dice James.

—En especial con la escena dramática en la playa—. Comenta Xeno, haciendo que los otros dos sonrían.

— ¡Es verdad!—. Señala Michael. —Es ahí en donde te das cuenta que solo una escena cambia por completo la historia. Haha—. Ambos vuelven a reír.

—Bueno, la siguiente pregunta es un poco más personal, pero de igual forma fue enviada por miles de fanáticas. ¿Qué hay sobre el Bromance entre ustedes que se ha formado a partir de esa escena?—. Pregunta la entrevistadora, tanto James como Michael se miran y ríen. —Michael, en una entrevista reciente se te pregunto lo mismo y tu respondiste cantando "Sometimes when we touch"… ¿Qué podrías decir a esto?—.

—La verdad es una pregunta bastante difícil de responder—. Contesta Michael nervioso.

—James ¿Tu qué piensas?—. Pregunta Xeno.

—Sabes, las fans ya me habían hecho esa clase de preguntas, la más reciente en ese tema era que si yo estaba dispuesto a besar a Michael—. Mira al Fassbender y después ríen.

— ¿Y qué contestaste?—. Pregunta Xeno, James ríe nerviosamente.

—Que yo estaba dispuesto si él estaba dispuesto y solo para darle un gustillo a las fans—. Contesta con una sonrisa.

— ¿Pero qué diría tu esposa sobre esto?—. La entrevistadora mira con emoción a James, a lo que este simplemente baja la mirada antes de contestar con nerviosismo.

—No me creerás pero ella fue la de la idea, Haha—. James ría acompañado de Michael y Xeno.

—Entonces Anne es una fangirl más del Fassavoy—. Concluye Xeno. A lo que James asiente sin dejar de lado su sonrisa. —Michael, entonces ¿Que respondes a la siguiente pregunta?... ¿Estarías dispuesto a besar a James?—. Michael sonríe, se lleva una mano a la boca y finalmente toma a James de la camisa y lo acerca a él para plantarle un beso en los labios de manera inesperada, dejando a todo el foro y a la entrevistadora con la boca abierta.

— ¡Wow!... ¡En excesiva aquí en Espectáculos y para todo el mundo, Michael ha besado a James!—. Dice Xeno señalando a la pareja de enfrente que para este momento ya se ha separado. —Chicos, ¿Están conscientes de que pudieron provocar hemorragias nasales en todo el mundo con ese beso?—. Pregunta divertida la entrevistadora. Michael se aclara la garganta.

—Sí, lo sabemos, pero todo sea por las fans—. Dice Michael mientras pasa un brazo por sobre los hombros de James. Y Mcavoy ríe.

—Esta escena me lleva a lo siguiente. ¿Qué opinan sobre que las fans no solo emparejen a los personajes que interpretan, sino que además los emparejen a ustedes, llamándolos así, McFassy o Fassavoy?—. Pregunta Xeno con algo más de relax. Ambos se separan un poco.

—Diría que un día de estos me meterán en problemas con mi esposa. He visto fotomontajes muy buenos sobre nosotros dos—. Dice James moviéndose un poco en el asiento.

—Hay gente que tiene talento para plasmar lo que desean en la vida real. Si, terminaran metiéndote en un lio James—. Dice Michael divertido dando unos golpes en la espalda a James. —Pero en verdad no me molesta, han hecho lo mismo con otras celebridades como… Tom Hiddleston o Chris Hemsworth—.

—También lo han hecho con Chris Evans o Robert Downey Jr. —. Señala James.

—Entonces digamos que es algo natural para ustedes hoy en día—.

—Si—. Dicen al unísono James y Michael.

—Y ciertas escenas ayudan mucho a las fans a hacer esto de las OTP entre los famosos y sus personajes—. Comenta James a lo que los tres ríen.

—Bueno, ya para terminar. ¿Estarían dispuesto a hacer algún proyecto en el futuro en donde ustedes interpreten a una pareja que termine junta?—. Pregunta la entrevistadora, ambos chicos lo piensan.

— ¿Hablas de un proyecto en donde nosotros o nuestros personajes terminen como pareja amorosa?—. Pregunta James.

—Claro, las fans estaría complacidas con ver algún film así—. Ambos chicos se miran ante las palabras de la entrevistadora antes de reír.

—Yo creo que eso el tiempo lo dirá. Y claro si un director se atreve a hacer dicho film—. Contesta Michael con una sonrisa.

—Yo creo que si habrá un director los suficientemente atrevido para hacer este proyecto—. Los tres ríen. —Bueno chicos, ha sido un verdadero placer tenerlos aquí en Espectáculo—.

—Al contrario, gracias por invitarnos—. Dijo Michael.

—Ellos fueron Michael Fassbender y James Mcavoy, con fuertes declaraciones—. Ambos chicos se despidieron de la audiencia. — Gracias por este tiempo chicos. Próximamente tal vez tendremos a Tom Hiddleston y a Chris Hemsworth. Les ha hablado… o escrito Xenophilica, y nos vemos en la siguiente entrevista—.

—Adiós chicas—. Se despide James.

—Adiós—. Dice Michael haciendo señas con las manos y mandando algunos besos.

—Hasta la próxima—. Se despide Xeno.

* * *

¿Gusto, no gusto?... ¿Rw? ...


End file.
